My One and Only Partner
by DELIRIOUSLY-CRAZY
Summary: Marinette is slowly getting over her crush on Adrien. Now that's it's their last year of High School, they both want to make it last. However, Marinette may not stay in Paris, to be able to go to her favorite college. She doesn't want to upset Chat Noir, so she'll do whatever it takes to make this year the best one they've ever had. ((SORRY, IM NOT GOOD WITH SUMMERIES!)) OTP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marinette let out a shaky sigh, feeling nervous since summer vacation was now over and that meant that the last year of high school was finally here. Not to mention she had to deal with all the stress of getting homework done and getting to class in time, along with getting things done with the akuma's and Hawk Moth.

"Marinette, you'll do fine. I know you can do it." Her kwami told her quietly as she faintly peeked her head out of her small purse to be able to look at her. Marinette couldn't help but smile as her kwami tried to ease her nerves and couldn't help but giggle softly.

"Thanks, Tikki." She replied back before Tikki quickly hid back in the purse and closed it gently as Marnette started to make her way inside the school. She watched as other students started to gather around their friends, most of whom haven't seen each other the whole summer because of them spending their vacation somewhere other than Paris. Marinette was tempted to text Alya and ask her if she was still going to make it for the first day since she her flight was delayed last minute. While most of the students were getting their new schedules for the year, Marinette was patiently waiting for Alya as she sat down on the steps of the school. She swore that her head would snap at any minute from how many times she looked up from her phone and looked around, hoping she would spot Alya.

"Marinette, school will be starting soon. You should go and get your schedule before it's too late." Tikki told Marinette as she faintly poked her through the purse, making sure that she wasn't daydreaming as she waited. Letting out a sigh, Marinette rose to her feet, looking around once more before she started to make her way into the school.

"I'll pass by her house if she doesn't show up today. If she's not there then the flight must've taken longer than expected." Marinette quietly told Tikki before she started to head towards the office to get her schedule. Once she was there, Marinette couldn't help but cringe when she heard a familiar angry whine, one she was hoping to avoid this year. Sabrina stood next to Chloé, holding a few of her school items along with her own. She couldn't believe that she was still doing almost everything for her even after all the ties she has been mistreated by her. Then again, the two seemed to fit perfectly as friends, not that Chloé would admit since it wouldn't be in her character. Sabrina cared for Chloé and she wouldn't think of leaving her, especially when those few times she tried ended up in disaster. Marnette let a small smile form on her lips before she tip-toed past Sabrina and Chloé, but couldn't help but overhear the conversation she was having with the principle.

"Chloé, for the last time, I will not change you and Sabrina's schedule just so you can be with Adrien." With that, Marinette froze completely in place from the mention of Adrien. Her heart completely skipped a beat as she stood a few feet from them in a crouching like stance since she was trying to tiptoe her way past.

"I'm supposed to be with Adrien! We've been in the same class for two years now! You can't just separate us like that!" Chloé yelled, balling up her fists, moving them up and down in a quick pace while she stomped her foot to the ground.

"Chloé, that's enough. Don't make me call your father, you know he's far too busy to be dealing with something as childish as this." He told her with a stern voice, making his point final before he made his way back into his office. Chloé huffed in anger before she turned and started to walk off, scolding Sabrina to hurry up, not bothering to wait for her as she struggled with both their things. Marinette watched as the to left, thankful that they didn't notice her.

"Yet.." She mumbled to herself before she started to walk but let out a yelp in surprise as she bumped into someone, losing her balance and closed her eyes tightly as she embraced herself for the fall. But it never came, the only thing she felt was an arm wrapped around her waist. Slowly opening her eyes, she couldn't help but gasp quietly as her blue eyes suddenly met green.

"Marinette? Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Adrien asked in worry as he faintly observed her. A small blush formed on Marinette's cheeks when she realized that she was staring at him for far too long, admiring how he looked much more handsome then before when they first met. Quickly getting out of his hold, she fixed herself and cleared her throat, looking at him with a shy smile.

"I'm fine. I-I was just lost in thought and I didn't see where I was going." She stuttered out, mentally cursing at herself from how she was acting in front of him.

"No, no. It's mine. I wasn't paying attention when I was walking out of the assistant principal's office." Adrien apologized back before he knelt down and picked up his schedule he purposely dropped to be able to catch Marinette from falling. Marinette blinked as she saw a glimpse of the paper then quickly looking at her phone and letting out a quiet gasp in horror.

"C-Class starts in 5 minutes!" Mariette bounced faintly in place, trying her best to calm down, but was unable to since she made a promise to her parents that she wouldn't be late for any class the first day.

"I-I still haven't gotten my schedule! I-It was nice seeing you Adrien!" Marinette told him as she quickly dashed to the assistant principal's office, poking her head out as her hand rested on the door panel. "Sorry again!" She apologized before she quickly disappeared inside.

Adrien blinked as he watched her leave so suddenly before he could have a chance to respond back. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle from her reaction and decided to head off to class, feeling a bit anxious to know what classes Marinette had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

' _Great, Nino isn't in my class this year and I hardly know anyone from here..'_ Adrien thought to himself before he let out a quiet sigh so he wouldn't interrupt the teacher as she talked about what she expected from the class this year. He looked around to see every other student paired up with a partner, except him, making him a bit upset. Folding his arms on top of his desk, he groaned faintly and rested his head between his arms.

Just as the teacher was going to give the students time to catch up on things for the day, the door opened, drawing everyone's attention as the room grew silent with curiosity. Marinette opened the door to the room and blinked as she saw all the stares she was receiving, making her raise an eyebrow in question before making her way to the teacher and handing her a note from the assistant principal. Explaining that she was getting her schedule, which ended up taking quite a while since other students were also there for the same reason. Reading it carefully, she then nodded and motioned her to face the class, scanning the room a bit as she did so.

"Adrien, is anyone sitting next to you?" The teacher questioned she watched him quickly bolt his head up, blinking as he looked at her before he noticed Marinette standing next to her.

"N-No ma'am." He replied back, trying to hold back the excitement and happiness he had as a smile formed on his face when he realized that Marinette was going to be his partner for the remainder of the year. He was beyond ecstatic that a good friend of his was actually going to be with his for the last year.

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat as the teacher quietly told her to sit down next to Adrien in the back of the class, then proceeded she told the class to behave for the remainder of the period. She hesitated to go and sit down, but couldn't really argue since she didn't want to seem rude with asking for another seat. Making her way to the back of the class, she smiled faintly at Adrien before she sat down next to him, placing her book bag next to her. A quiet yelp escaped her lips once she turned her head to look at Adrien, only to have his face dangerously close to hers.

"Thank god you're with me this year Marinette, I don't think I would've managed to last the whole year without knowing someone." Adrien said in a quiet yet cheery voice, trying his best not to bounce on his seat. Marinette blinked as she studied his reaction and couldn't help but laugh quietly, making Adrien look at her in confusion.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I just never seen you act like this since we met." She admitted as she gave him a small smile.

"I-Is that a bad thing? I don't want to make you feel unco-" Adrien started but was quickly cut off.

"N-No it's fine! This attitude suits you more than how you were in sophomore year." Marinette told him, trying her best to reassure him.

Adrien tilted his head as he listened to her, not being able to stop the faint blush that managed to creep it's way to his cheeks. Rubbing the back of his head, a grin soon forming on his face once more.

"Looks like I have my friends to thank then." He told her quietly, making her nod and smile ore before they started to catch up on things that happened during the summer. To Marinette's luck, he wasn't as shy like she was when they were younger, she managed to get passed that stage and try to focus on more important things like school and protecting Paris from Hawk Moth. Don't get her wrong, she still had feelings for the boy, but her hopes on something actually happening between the two of them. Alya tried to reassure her that if she kept trying, she would manage to win his heart. However, during the time she had alone during the summer, she came to realize that it would be best if she gave up her 'obsession' with Adrien and actually try to have a friendship with him. School was almost over for them, their last year, and she was not going to waste their final year hoping for a miracle. Before they knew it, class had ended and they couldn't help but look at the clock in shock while the rest of the students started to make their way out of the classroom leaving them alone.

"Time sure does fly when you're having fun, huh?" Adrien asked her with a smile as he put his bag on, waiting for Marinette as she did the same before she moved her raven bangs to the side, smiling softly in return.

"Yea. Usually you'd see me acting weird and all.." She replied back in a quiet voice as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Adrien quickly noticed her expression change and gently pulled her by the wrist and out the classroom. Marinette jumped a bit when she felt his hand around her wrist, following him out.

"Let's put the past behind us and focus on what's happening now." Adrien told her as he soon let go of her wrist and was now walking side by side with her. Marinette couldn't help but smile, feeling her heart suddenly skip a beat once more.

'Damn it..don't fall for him. You promised you'd be happy staying friends.' She thought in her head while the two talked more, bringing up the moment when the two were at her place during their sophomore year to practice for the video game competition. Marinette's eyes seemed to spark from excitement as the conversation started to lead towards gaming. Adrien couldn't help but look at Marinette in amazement as she started to geek out about the games she's been playing recently. It was much easier to keep a conversation going then it was before when they first met, it made him happy that she managed to feel more at ease around him. But something else made him feel strange when he talked to her, he couldn't put his finger on it. But there was one thing that he was sure of, he didn't want this feeling to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once the school day ended, Marinette said her goodbyes to Adrien as she watched him enter the limo and drive off. Marinette waved as she watched the limo leave before she started to make her way to her home, taking her time while Tikki faintly opened the purse.

"Well, I'd say you're keeping your promise after all. Marinette, I'm so proud of you. You really have grown over the past two years." Tikki told her while Marinette couldn't help but grin widely to herself and rub the back of her head.

"It's a change I needed in my life. Though Chat Noir will still try to flirt with those ridiculous cat puns." Marinette laughed out quietly, remembering all the puns that he managed to come up with the whole summer. Not many akumas appeared during the summer, which was a bit odd to the two of them, but they didn't really complain so much about. Especially Chat Noir, who managed to take advantage of the akumas and tried countless ties to try to ask LadyBug on a date, only to have them backfire.

"Would you have said yes? I mean, you don't really want to focus on Adrien so much anymore. Maybe giving Chat Noir a chance won't be such a bad idea." Tikki told Marinette, blinking when she saw her tense up a bit before she slowed down her walking.

"I don't know about that Tikki..it'd be a bit weird to actually accept his request on going on a date with him. We've been partners for awhile now, but I don't think that it'll last. I don't want to ruin the bond we have now." Marinette admitted, a bit shocked since she didn't even realize that she was actually putting thought into this more then she would've hoped. Usually she would've brushed off the idea quickly and go about her day. Tikki nodded as she listened to her, not wanting to push the idea any further since she has been thinking a lot throughout the whole summer. One thing did pop into her head and quickly flew up to her when no one was around the to spot her.

"What about the college you've been accepted early..isn't that college in New York?.." Tikki asked her, her eyes filled with worry as she looked at her human carefully. Marinette's eyes widen slightly as the idea of having to leave Paris, leaving Chat Noir to deal with the akumas and Hawk Moth, made her heart cringe.

"I completely forgot..if I plan on accepting then I have to tell Chat ahead of time.. again..he won't be able to de-evilize the akumas. Without Ladybug, he won't really stand a chance.." Marinette mumbled out, groaning loudly in frustration while putting her hands on the side of her head. She never thought about what would happen if she would have to leave Paris, Hawk Moth will surely take advantage of that and release more akumas.

"Look, you have all year to tell him before it's time for the seniors to decide on the college they want to go to." Tikki reassured her as she patted her forehead with her small hand, quickly hiding once more.

"As annoying as he might be, I don't want that Cat to feel upset." Marinette mumbled out, looking up at the clear blue sky, trying to relax her nerves before she decided to run towards the bakery in a hurry. What if she made something for Chat to keep as a momento? Would he question her? So many questions ran through her mind as she started to think of what Chat Noir would like, something unique, that could bring that goofy grin on his face. Once she entered the bakery, she happily kissed her parents on the cheek while they welcomed her home. Making her way up the stairs, she quietly started to mutter what kind of design would suit him best. Grabbing a pencil and notebook, she quickly sat down in front of her desk, coming up with as many designs she could think of for Chat. Even though he would like anything that Ladybug will give him. A small smile formed on her lips on the thought of seeing Chat Noir beam in happiness as she gives him the gift. The, the image of him looking upset came to her mind and she paused her sketching. Her eyes were widen a bit on the thought of it, they've been partners for over two years now.

"'Partners in Crime'.." Marinette mumbled out, remembering when he compared the two to the song. Placing a hand on her chest, she slowly clenched her hand into a fist.

"Mariette..you're crying…" Tikki muttered out as she looked at her human in worry, quickly floating in front of her. Marinette let a small gasp escaped her lips before she quickly wiped away the tears that ran down her cheeks. Sadness filled her eyes as she tried to think of him being just as upset about her leaving. And for how long?

"Please get some rest..you and Chat Noir will be going on patrol tonight..he wouldn't want to see that you've been crying." Tikki told her softly, floating closer and stroking her cheek to try to reassure her. Marinette gave out a small nod, wiping away her tears before she gently held her Kwami close to her, giggling when Tikki kissed her cheek and loudly said 'muah!'

"Thank you Tikki. I'm so lucky to have you." Marinette spoke in a soft voice, gently placing her on the soft fabric that she had lying on her desk.

"I'll always here for you! Up until the day we have to part ways! I'll miss you lots and lots!" Tikki said happily, extending her arms to the side to show how much she would miss her.

""Tikki~ don't say that~ that's the day I'm hoping will never happen~"

Marinette whined out to her, frowning playfully. The first day she met Tikki was so sudden, she had no idea that her whole life would change so much. She learned to accept that she was the chosen one like Tikki had told her. No matter what it takes, she will make sure that Tikki, Chat Noir, Alya, and everyone in Paris is safe. Smiling, Marinette watched as Tikki started to happily try and help her with what she could make Chat Noir. Something that he will cherish whenever she leaves Paris, a day that both of them are not prepared to face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette hummed quietly to the song she listened to, tapping her foot with the beat while she drew her second ide that would best suit Chat Noir. Smiling, she held up the two sketches in front of her and examined them carefully, taking off her headphones before Tikki floated in front of them to take a look of them as well.

"What do you think Tikki?" Marinette asked as Tikki looked at the sketch on the left, showing a bracelet that was mainly black except for the middle part which was green and had a cat print on it along with a bell layered slightly on top of it, both of them a bit slanted to the side.

"That one I'm going to sew the pattern in the middle and add it as I make the basic bracelet shape." Marinette told her, receiving a nod before Tikki looked at the other idea. Blinking when a picture of the two that was taken by Chat Noir, having an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to take the picture while she grinned while making the peace sign. On the side of the picture, had the design of the picture frame that was black and had some wavy lines that were red and green wraps around it as well. Where the glass is supposed to be is a faint outline of a cat paw, which seemed to go over the picture of where Chat was. Next to it was an outline of a ladybug and seemed to go over the picture Ladybug was.

"Marinette, both of these are beautiful! Why not make him both? You have all year to work on them and make modifications to it if you want. These two compliment each other. One momento he can carry with him wherever he goes while the other will remind him the good times the both of you had." Tikki told her with a wide smile, making motions with her hands as she told her. Marinette looked at her and smiled, nodding before she gently placed the sketches down when Tikki sat on the desk.

"I just hope he doesn't hate me. We've been partners for awhile and we have celebrating the years as partners too..part of me will miss his lame cat puns." Marinette giggled out, remembering how he would try to flirt with her while adding cat puns along with trying to ease the situation whenever a fight with an akuma got too intense.

"Let's not worry about it now. You have all year remember? Just focus on resting, it's getting late." Tikki told her as Marinette looked out the window and noticed it was already dark.

"I didn't even realize I spent the whole day working on his gift. I didn't even get to check if Alya was home yet." Marinette mumbled out before smiling when she looked back at Tikki and heard her yawn. Gently rubbing her forehead with her finger, she then placed her on the small bed she had made for her. She then changed into her pajamas and giggled softly when she saw Tikki fast asleep already. Once she got to her bed, quickly leaned over her desk and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Tikki." Marinette spoke softly, getting a hum in response. Laying down, she let out a sigh in exhaustion and looked at the ceiling, letting herself slowly surrender to her sleep.

 **/I'm currently working on Chapter 5. And newer chapter will be slower since Spring break is almost over. So updates on new chapter will take awhile. But it's my last year so I'm hoping I can spend more time trying to finish the story, since I've never really finished a story I started. Please be patient, I'm sure I'll finish this story since the show and ship have been on my mind 24/7 especially since the DVD will be in stores soon so no need to worry. Thank you for liking this story so far ^^/**


	5. UPDATE

Hello. I'm very sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter. I promise you I did not abandon the story. I'm just far too busy at the moment and way too stressed out to be able to work on the next chapter. I will be working on it little by little from now on once I have the chance. Not to mention I have writers block. I need inspiration for the ship! The ship needs to set sail once more! Anyways, the school year is so close to ending and that means high school will be done for me! So I'll have more time to work on the story! Until I start working, then we'll see how that goes.

 **BUT**

Like I said, I'll make sure to keep this story as updated as I can. I do have some ideas that is like to add to the story before my brain decides to do its thang and wonder off to the stars and forget what the heck I was going to do. So, if you get this notification of the story's 'New Chapter' I'm **REALLY** sorry to disappoint you.

i shall not fail you yet!

 **(:DELIRIOUSLY-CRAZY:)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marinette was soon up, deciding to go to school a bit early to try to focus on the sketches she has made. As she day dreamed on her way to school, she jumped faintly in surprise when she heard her phone. Shaking her head, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and opened the message.

Alya: Heyy! I'm really sorry I didn't come to school yesterday! But it looks like I won't be attending school in Paris this year. (;﹏;)

Marinette's heart seemed to break as she read the message again and again, trying to build up the courage to reply back to her. She was the only person she could talk to about almost everything, in and outside of school. The fact that her best friend won't be here for their last year, got her thinking of how Chat would feel when Ladybug leaves. Biting her lower lip faintly, she quickly started to head inside the school and started to reply back to Alya.

Marinette: How could you do this to me?~ and on our last year too~ o(╥﹏╥)o

. . . .

Alya: I didn't plan for this to happen~ don't make me feel bad, girl~ (T_T)

. . . .

Marinette: Well, how come you aren't coming to Paris all of a sudden?~ Two nights ago we were talking about the things we were gonna do before our last year ended ;-;

. . . .

Alya: I know, I know. It's just, my aunt hasn't been feeling good as of late and my mom doesn't want to leave her or force her to move to Paris with us. So she decided that we would live in California for now. I do have to help my mom and dad with her. I'm REALLY sorry, Marinette :c

. . . .

Marinette:...I forgive you. ONLY if you promise you can try to visit me during vacation c:

. . . .

Alya: of course! Skype me whenever you want and I'll be there! Especially if it involves

Chloé. We both know she will cause something big, especially during our last year.

. . . .

Marinette: noted. I'll make sure to keep you updated with anything that happens in Paris. I'll be the substitute for your LadyBlog!

. . . .

Alya: omg I love you! That would mean a lot!

!

Alya: crud! I gtg! Make sure you keep me updated on things!

Marinette giggled as she read her message before she decided to send her a thumbs up before putting away her phone. Walking into the classroom, she noticed it was still empty and decided to use her free time working on the cat print for the bracelet along with the bell. It wouldn't really take her long, so she was sure she would be able to finish at least half before students start walking into classes. After a few minutes on working on the cat print, she didn't notice Adrien walk in and head towards their table at the back of the back of the classroom. Chills ran up her spine when she felt hands slowly creep to her sides, making her jump with a scream and drop what she was doing, turning to face him.

"A-Adrien! D-Don't do that!" Marinette told him, trying her best to not whine it out as she puffed out her cheeks, having a faint blush form from embarrassment. Adrien;however, bursted out laughing, holding his stomach with one hand while the other was wiping away the tears, trying his best to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry Marinette, I couldn't resist." Adrien laughed out before his laughs slowly died down, grinning when he saw how Marinette had her arms crossed in front of her chest, keeping her cheeks puffed out a bit still.

"You're lucky I'm a kind person to be able to forgive someone like you." Marinette said with a dramatic voice as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder before sitting back down, putting away the materials she was using to make the cat print. Adrien chuckled and soon sat down next to her, blinking when he saw a glimpse of what she was working on.

"Why thank you, m'lady." He responded back, bowing down faintly while placing his right hand on his chest while the other was behind his back. Marinette froze in her place, turning her head to look at him in shock as she started to remember about a certain cat that would always call her that. 'T-That sounded too similar..but it can't be Adrien….come on Marinette, don't start thinking crazy..'

"By the way, I heard Alya isn't going to be here this year. I'm sorry." Adrien spoke, making Marinette snap out of her thoughts.

"H-How did you know about that?" Marinette mumbled out, feeling herself frown faintly, slumping a bit on her seat. She didn't like the idea of not being able to spend her last year with her best friend. They've been inseparable whenever she isn't Ladybug, if they aren't together in person then they usually talk on Skype whenever they have the chance.

"Nino told me. Since the two are dating, he's been thinking about going to California to help her out. Alya won't like it, but he's stubborn." Adrien told her, chuckling quietly at the last part, not noticing that Marinette's expression turned into a sad and pained one. Adrien soon blinked when he looked at her carefully, biting his bottom lip gently and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know you and Alya are close. But you know she wouldn't want to see you sad. I'm sure she'd want you to enjoy your senior year without a worry." Adrien told her as he gave her a reassuring smile. Marinette faintly looked at him in the eyes and couldn't help but smile at the blonde in front of her.

"You're right..she..did say she would try to visit Paris whenever she's able to.." she said in a soft yet hopeful tone in her voice.

"See? You guys are already planning to see each other." Adrien said happily, shaking her shoulder gently and faintly. Marinette nodded and giggled quietly before she leaned back against her seat once Adrien removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Though, I just remembered that I won't have a study buddy anymore..Gah! I suck at making friends!" Marinette whined out, laying her forehead against the desk, lightly thudding against it repeatedly. Adrien looked at Marinete in amusement as he watched her before he started to get an idea, grinning to himself before he scooted closer, putting his arms on the desk and resting his head on them while he looked at her.

"So you're saying we aren't friends then? I'm hurt Marinette." he told her, playfully sounding as if he was hurt. Marinette whined when she heard and turned to face him, blushing faintly when she noticed that he was too close. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his emerald eyes, she had never been this close to Adrien before. Well except when they were so close to kissing for the movie they were making and had Chloé ruin the moment by interrupting. Realizing that she was staring a little longer than she had thought, she quickly shook off her thoughts and frowned at him.

"Don't make me feel bad~ Of course we're friends..we just don't talk or hang out as much like most friends would do." she told him, mumbling out the last part.

"Well, that's going to change. We should plan on when we should hang out. You can come over my place if you'd like or we can go to yours. Even go somewhere around Paris for the day or Weekend." Adrien told her in a happy voice, telling her places they can both visit to have a great time together.

"A-Are you sure?..W-Would your dad be ok with me coming over if we planned to hang out at your place? We could just head somewhere else either way. I think my parents would freak if I brought a boy home with me." Marinette giggled out, smiling at him, Adrien couldn't help but let a faint blush form on his cheeks when he heard her giggle, before he grinned once more.

"No worries about him. I'll talk to him if we ever run into him at my house. Then again, he would freak out too if I brought home a girl.." Adrien mumbled out, looking off to the side while he rubbed the back of his head. Marinette kept her eyes on him and smiled.

"Don't worry about that now. Let's just start off small. How about we hang out during lunch? We can always get out of school for the period and see where we can eat." Marinette suggested with a smile before she leaned back against her seat, looking at Adrien for approval about the idea. Adrien blinked as he looked up at her before placing a finger on his chin and humming quietly to the thought, quickly giving her a grin and sitting up straight to meet her level.

"Sounds like a plan! I'll pay for lunch." Adrien told her, trying his best to not jump off his seat and not knowing why he felt his heart skip a beat with the thought of going out to lunch with Marinette.

"Y-You don't have to pay for my lunch. I can pay mys-" Marinette started, feeling worried from Adrien offering to buy her lunch.

"It's no trouble. I want to pay for it. You can make it up to me with giving me some delicious Macarons from you and your families shop." He told her, giving her a quick wink in the process. Marinette saw and couldn't help but let a faint blush appear on her cheeks before she shook it off and giggled.

"Hehe, alright. I'll make them especially for you. That can be an excuse for you coming over my house. I'm sure my parents would love for you to come over. I'm sure my dad's freak out over a boy will fade with my mom helping out." Marinette said, giggling faintly at the thought of her dad crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"Heh, well I can't wait to come over soon." Adrien told her with a smile, getting one in return before the rest of the students and teacher walked in once the bell rang. Marinette soon got her notebook and pen out from her bag and looked at the teacher, listening as the lesson began. While Adrien couldn't help but look at Marinette a little longer, admiring the way she placed the palm of her hand against her rosy cheek. Clenching his hand slightly, he then managed to take his eyes away from her long enough for him to calm down and focus at the teacher as well.

 **I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter. I honestly had writers block from where I left off and I kept trying to think what idea would be best to put for them. I'll try my best to get the next chapter started, I'm still determined to actially have a good ending for this story. So please be patient with me on this c:**

 **(:DELIRIOUSLY-CRAZY:)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marinette let out a tired sigh as she looked down at her math notes she took during class, before she started to pack everything away so that she could meet Adrien in front of the school. He quickly had to run out as soon as the class ended to make a call to Nathalie about going out during their lunch period.

"Do you think his dad will approve of you two going out to eat?" Tikki whispered to Marinette quietly as she faintly opened her bag to be able to see her better. Marinette looked down at her for a moment before standing up from her seat and grabbing her bag.

"I honestly don't know but he can't keep Adrien like this forever. He needs his own freedom..I'm just hoping that Adrien will be able to talk to his father about that.." Marinette responded before she gently closed the bag where Tikki was in and started to walk out of the classroom, not noticing that Chloé quickly follow her with Sabrina. Just as she made her way to the doors of the school, Chloé grabbed her arm and turned her to face her.

"Marinette..I need to ask you something..before you say anything,.I know we had our differences in the past.." Chloé started, making Marinette look at her in a confused expression while gently pulling her arm away from her grip.

"Y-You can say that.." She mumbled in response to her, getting Sabrina to quietly, yet pleadingly motioning her to listen to her. Chloé faintly glared at her before taking a deep breath.

"I-I wanted to tell you that I;m sorry for the way I acted towards you..and to everyone else..I know that this apology is long overdue..but I wanted to apologize before we all left after this year ends.." she told her, not being able to look her in the eyes while Sabrina stayed next to her, quietly telling her that it's ok. However, Marinette looked at Chloé in complete shock, having her jaw hanging a bit, while bringing a hand to rest against her head.

"I-I'm sorry..did I just hear you apologize?.." Marinette asked, still trying to get over her shock.

"L-Look..I care about Adrien..yes I used to have a huge crush on him, but I was honestly trying to protect him..I don't really trust people being friends with him so much as you can tell.." Chloé mumbled out to her, putting her hands behind her back, not noticing that Adrien was walking up to them, looking a bit mad at her since he thought that she was messing with Marinette again. Marinette quickly saw him and motioned him to stop and listen before she looked back at Chloé , making Adrien stop and look at her in confusion but listened and quietly stopped a few feet away from them.

"I made a promise to his mother when we were younger..I promised that I would do whatever it takes to keep him happy and safe..and..well..I obviously did the exact opposite of that..I'm the same as him..never really had any friends..not until I met Sabrina..I never really said or shown that I cared about her..but I've been trying my hardest to change..I want to show everyone that I'm a good person..at this point it feels impossible from everything I've done for our classmates ending up akumitized..I also want to try being friends, it may be our last year but I want his year to count..so..would it be ok if we become friends? I'll do whatever it takes to prove I'm serious about this." Chloé told her, visibly shaking a bit as she did so, making Sabrina put on hand on her shoulder to let her know that everything would be ok.

"I don't want to let Adrien down again..I'm scared I'll lose my childhood friend..lose someone else who was precious to me.." was the last thing Chloé said before a smile slowly formed on Adrien's face.

"You'll never lose me Chloé, I will never let that happen." Adrien spoke softly as he watched her quickly turn around to face him in shock and a bit of embarrassment.

"Even with everything that you've done I still cared about you. I always worried about you whenever you managed to get yourself in trouble. It wouldn't be Chloé without a bit of trouble now would it?" Adrien asked with a grin, causing Chloé to pout and cross her arms while Marinette couldn't help but giggle along with Sabrina.

"And of course I forgive you. Even with all the arguments we've had in the past, I always enjoyed them. It was honestly the only way I could even talk to you. I'm more then happy to start being able to talk to you like friends." Marinette spoke as she walked next to Adrien, smiling Chloé.

"You too Sabrina, I'm still sorry about the day I kept telling you I was busy. I truly was but that wasn't an excuse, I should've asked if we can meet up later for the assignment." Marinette said once Sabrina walked next to Chloé, smiling happily at them. Adrien couldn't help but let a bigger smile form on his lips before looking down at his phone.

"We still have time to head out." Adrien said, looking up at Marinette for approval. Marinette blinked when she faced him before smiling and looked back at Chloé and Sabrina.

"Why don't the four of us go out for lunch. You can come over my house after school for some treats." She said, gently moving her small bag around when she heard Tikki giggle quietly.

"Oh? You guys are hanging out? Are you guys a thing now or something?" Chloé asked, not being able to hold back a smirk and walked up to Marinette, nudging her gently on her side. Marinette and Adrien couldn't help but blush and quickly looked away from each other, having Adrien run the back of her head while Marinette started to freak out.

"N-no no, that's not it at all! A-Alya won't be here for our last year, being that she's my best friend, I got really upset from the news. So Adrien decided that we should start hanging out a little more since even Nino will be moving to be closer to Alya and help out." Marinette explained quickly, not wanting her or Sabrina thinking they were anything more than just friends.

"Awwww that's a shame. I was honestly on board with Sabrina about how cute you two would be if you were a couple." Chloé admitted, slowly walking away with Sabrina as she couldn't help but grin. Marinette blushed more and whined before she started to follow her and Sabrina out the school while Adrien couldn't help but laugh at Marinette's reaction. He shook his head and quickly started to catch up to them while walking along side Marinette, unable to control his heart from skipping a beat once he heard her laugh with Chloé and Sabrina. Something about being with Marinette wanted him to open up to her more.

 **Forgive me. I'm not exactly the best at ending stories and it is midnight where I am so that makes it worse! XD I wanted my story to be much more different and this idea about Chloé has been in my head for a while now. Figured it was different than the other stories about Marinette and Adrien. I'm loving where this story is going. I have so many ideas to put in other chapters, I'm just hoping I don't disappoint anyone.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **(:DELIRIOUSLY-CRAZY:)**


End file.
